


On the way to work

by nothing_much



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: My first for this fandom.It kind of ran away with me, was supposed to be shorter. Anyway. Enjoy. Or not ;)





	On the way to work

**Author's Note:**

> My first for this fandom.  
> It kind of ran away with me, was supposed to be shorter. Anyway. Enjoy. Or not ;)

Have to try he thought. Have to. It’s easy. Just go out the door. Lock it, turn, walk the hallway, walk down the stairs, go outside. He took a breath. Outside the door he would go through the next part of the itinerary. One thing at the time. He closed his eyes, locked the door. Turned, walked the hallway. Took a step aside, not to walk into Mrs Acers from the third floor. Walked down the stairs and headed for the front door. He opened it. Stepped out to the New York morning sun.

He collected himself to go through the next part of the walk to his new job. Not a routine yet. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath turned and concentrated on his mantra “head straight, walk firm forward and breath”. He opened his eyes and walked into a firm chest that smelled cigarettes, alcohol and tobacco.

He froze, completely. He could feel the arms connected to the chest raise and grab him. Panic spread through every part of his body. A quiet and firm voice started talking at the same time he started to hyper ventilate. “Fuck” it said. “’’re you fucking good, gorgeous?” he heard. He turned, or tried to. Hands were holding him in place. It was a firm hold. It felt comfortable. He didn’t resist.

“Fuck” he heard the same voice again, a tad of worry in it now. It was a swearword that signalled anger and discontentment. But the voice signalled worry. He felt confused. He felt his legs give out. The firm hands on his arms held him up. He felt himself suddenly tossed over a strong shoulder and carried back through the doors he just came out of. Inside he was carefully sat down on the ground, all the while the voice was speaking in another language. It sounded like a lot of swearing, but he couldn’t be sure, it could be anything. He really tried to pull himself together and got his fingers to his thigh and started the recognisable and safe rhythm. The rhythm helped. He caught his breath. In a couple of minutes, he was calm…er.

He looked up at the firm chest, with the firm, comfortable hold and the worried voice. It was connected to a face with strong features. A nice face, that was easy to read, he thought. A fairly tall man was attached to the face. He sighed. “I’m going to be late” he told no one in particular. The man looked down at him and seemed to think it was for him. “Can I give you a fucking ride” the voice seemed sincere. But there was a swearword in there, so he didn’t really know how to interpret it? He looked up “Do you have a car?” he asked, cause he wouldn’t want to ride a bike of any kind. The man looked down at him “fuck yes, wouldn’t have fucking asked otherwise would I” the voice said. He looked up at him “I don’t know” he answered, “would you?” he looked closer at the man who looked at him and answered, “fuck no!”.

A hand was held out to help him up, and he took it. The man helped him up and steered him towards a blue car. He sat down in the passenger’s seat. He took a deep breath. The car smelled like tobacco. “I’m fucking sorry” The voice said, “Where to?” the man continued. He took another deep breath and gave the address. As the car started he closed his eyes, tapped his thigh and continued to breath to the rhythm. In a couple of minutes, the car stopped outside his new workplace and he stepped out of it. He left the car and went into the building.

He was on time to meet his first day at his new job.

***

He closed his eyes. “Relax” he told himself. Go out the door, lock it, turn, walk the hallway. Walk down the stairs, go outside, go through the rest of the itinerary, and remember the new part of turning slowly, and don’t walk until you checked if the road is clear. He took a deep breath, opened the door and went out.

A familiar smell of tobacco and alcohol met him. He locked his door. Looked where he was going – saw the man from yesterday and tried not to walk into him. A hand grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at it “Could I give you a fucking ride?” the man asked. He concentrated on a spot between the man’s shoulder and face. He answered truthfully “I’m not late” he hesitated for a while and then added “yet”. The man’s face lit up in a smile. “Then what are we fucking waiting for?” The smile spread “Do you have a fucking name” the man asked. “Yes” he answered. The man looked at him expectantly. It took a few moments before he understood. “Oh, its Adam” he said “Adam Raki”. The man smirked, “I’m Nigel” the man – Nigel – answered. “Nice to meet you Adam” Nigel continued. Adam smiled slightly and turned to walk to Nigel’s car.

***

Through the hallway, down the stairs, out the door, he spotted Nigel’s blue car in the same space it was parked yesterday. He went towards it, and was passed by Nigel, who opened the passenger’s door for him and he climbed in and sat down. As Nigel started the car for the short drive to the museum he asked courteously “So Adam, what do you do in the museum?”. Adam looked at him and took a breath before Nigel continued “work or fun?” Adam contemplated. It was work, but it was also fun. He thought for a moment. “Both” he answered as the car slowed down and they were there. Adam smiled, took a deep breath, left the car and walked in to the museum.

***

He looked at his door. He had gone through his plans. He had made three alternate ones. He didn’t know if he wanted the not so strange man – Nigel – to stand outside or not. He inhaled. Closed his eyes and exhaled. He – Nigel – had messed up his itinerary both previous mornings. He was supposed to form a routine for the journey to his new job, Still the days at work, and the walk home had worked out fine.

He opened the door and looked out in the hallway. He didn’t know what to expect. The hallway was empty. He took a new breath and exhaled. He turned to lock the door and heard a noise from next door. The new neighbour was leaving too. He didn’t want to look – too many new things were upsetting -. He managed to get to the stairs without looking. Then someone grabbed his arm and he tensed. He looked around and saw Nigel. “want a fucking ride” he said. Adam sighed, let out his breath and realised Nigel must be his new neighbour. He smiled and nodded.

They walked in silence to the now familiar car. Nigel opened the door on the passenger’s side, and Adam climbed in, and sat down. The drive was silent. When Nigel stopped Adam remembered to say “thank you” to which Nigel looked at him and smirked. “You’re fucking welcome, gorgeous” he said. Adam looked at him and blushed. “My name is Adam” he said before he left, it seemed that the man had forgot.

***

As he walked out of the museum he saw the familiar blue car. He frowned, looked at it, and started on the walk home. He heard someone call out his name. He recognised the voice. He continued walking. “Fucking stop Adam” the voice yelled. He stopped and turned to Nigel. He looked at him as he came towards him. He saw the car over his shoulder, motor still running and the car door on the driver’s side open. “You’re not supposed to leave your car with the door opened and the motor running” Adam told Nigel as he approached, still looking at the car. “No fucking joke” Nigel replied looking at Adam with a frown. “No” Adam said while shaking his head. “It’s not a joke”.

He turned to continue his walk home. Nigel grabbed his arm. He started to get accustomed to the grip and it no longer bothered him that much. “Do you want a fucking ride home” Nigel asked him. He looked at the grip on his arm and nodded cautiously.

He walked to the car and waited for Nigel to open his door, which he did. As he climbed in and sat down, Adam turned to the other man. Looked at him with wide eyes, and told him “you swear too much”. Nigel huffed a laugh. He shut the door and walked around the car to drive the short stretch home. When the car started moving, Nigel turned his head to Adam, and looked at him again. “Why didn’t you come over when you fu- heard me?” he asked Adam who shrugged. “Why?” he asked. Nigel looked at the road, and smirked “what do you mean, fu- why?” Nigel looked back at Adam as he asked the question. Adam frowned, “You just called my name, I didn’t know that you wanted to talk to me” he answered truthfully.

They had stopped at a red light and Nigel looked at him again. Then he turned to face the road, and the other cars. Adam took this moment to watch Nigel. He was nice to look at. Adam liked it. He had been picturing the man – Nigel, more times than he liked, in his head. He particularly liked the way Nigel was looking at him, and his voice. He felt safe in his presence even if he hardly knew the man. Sooner than he liked they were parked outside their building. Adam thanked Nigel for the ride, and opened the car door.

Before he could get out, Nigel was there to help him. He liked his touch also. As he started to walk towards the door, he heard Nigel say something. He continued walking. Nigel raised his voice and added his name “Adam, would you like to have fucking dinner with me?” He asked. Adam turned his head. “Ok” he said, and continued walking towards the door.

When he went through the doorway, he noticed that Nigel was on his heels. He turned abruptly, and the man walked right into him. To prevent them both from falling over Nigel put his arms around him, and helped him keep on his feet. The embrace felt really good, and Adam pushed his nose to Nigel’s chest, and inhaled his smell. He didn’t smell like alcohol today, tobacco, and some kind of musky smell, but no alcohol. Nigel smelled good. He tried to turn around to continue his walk up the stairs towards his door, and his apartment. But Nigel wouldn’t let go of him.

“Hey, Angel, what about fucking dinner?” Nigel asked. Adam looked up at his face. “Yes” he stated. Nigel frowned. He looked closer at the shorter man in his arms and for the first time thought about his strange behaviour. “Fuck” he said. Adam frowned. Nigel tried a new approach. “So, you fucking want to have dinner with me, yes or no” he said. Adam nodded. “Yes” he said, “I would like to have dinner with you” he specified and tried to turn again. Nigel looked at him Adam had his eyes fixed somewhere beside of his left ear. Then he shook his head a little, and specified. “tonight, would you like to have fucking dinner with me tonight?”. Adam lit up, “oh” he said and Nigel could see the cogs working in his head. “Well” Adam continued. “No” he said after he’d taken a breath. Nigel looked disappointed, and let his grip loosen. “Why the fuck not?” he asked. Adam shook his head. “I haven’t done any shopping, today, I do my shopping on Saturdays, and it’s Saturday tomorrow, so I don’t have any food to make for you” Adam answered.

He could feel Nigel study him. “What if we fucking eat at your place, and I bring my own fucking food?” Nigel tried compromise. Adam looked at him sincerely, Nigel could see him consider this, before he nodded. I eat at 6.30 he said and Nigel finally let him go, so he could walk up the stairs and unlock his door. He opened it and entered. As he closed the door he could hear Nigel chuckle.

At exactly 6.30 his doorbell rang. Adam beamed when he noticed that it was exactly on time. He opened it, and saw Nigel outside with a box of pizza. He stepped out of the way to let him in. He walked before Nigel into the kitchen area, and sat down in front of his plate of Mac and cheese, and the opened computer with Actors studio on pause. Nigel took in the sight. There was an empty plate beside Adams, so he put the pizza box down on the table beside the plate. Adam went to the kitchen. He’d remembered that as a host he should offer something to drink. So, he got a glass, and opened the fridge “what do you want to drink?” he asked his guest. Nigel looked at him. “I brought fucking beer” he said, and looked around. “Oh, I must have -“he said and left.

Adam looked at the pizza box and the empty chair and felt confused. Why had Nigel come, and just left the apartment`? Moments later Nigel reappeared in the room, now with a six-pack beer in his right hand. “Sorry, I forgot the fucking beers when I locked the fucking door” Nigel explained. Adam sighed as his guest sat down. He put the laptop on play, and as the show started, he started eating. Nigel just looked at him, and followed his lead. Eating his pizza and sipping his beer.

When the show was over and Adam had eaten his meal, he stood up, took his plate to the sink and washed it, before drying it with a towel, and putting it back in a cupboard. Then he took the laptop and left Nigel sitting at the table. When Adam left, Nigel scratched his head. He could hear Adam rummaging in the living room. Should he follow his host, or just stay put. He decided on the later and stayed seated, eating the rest of his pizza, opening another beer.

Before he was done he could hear Adam moving in the living room. He wondered what he was doing. He finished off his meal, and put his stuff in the sink. He moved out to the living room area. Adam was working with something in front of a window. He took the time to check out the room. It was filled with books, a big flat screen and more books. He went towards one of the bookshelves and took a closer look. The books, seemed to be about space, all of them.

He turned to Adam and looked closer at what the man was doing. He suddenly seemed so young, when Nigel looked at him. He was beautiful. Nigel had noticed that fact before. The man was gorgeous. He suddenly realised it was some kind of binocular that Adam was working with. He wondered if the man was a peeping Tom, but then remembered al the space-books in the room. The telescope was for stars, not for looking at people. He chuckled. Adam turned and looked at him in surprise. “Oh” he said, “Are you still here?” Nigel frowned.

Adam seemed to understand that there was something that wasn’t completely clear to Nigel. He looked at the telescope, and the books, and at something under the flat-screen. Then he looked at Nigel, well close anyway, as he actually was looking somewhere between his left ear and his left shoulder. But Nigel thought it was close enough. In the short time they had interacted, Nigel had noticed that Adam never met his eyes, and had a hard time looking at him while speaking.

Adam cleared his throat. “I have” he started. He stopped and put his hand on his thigh. Nigel could see him tapping his leg in the rhythm he’d seen the man use previously. “What do you have, gorgeous?” he asked. Adam shrugged. “I have Asperger’s” Adam’s voice was low.

Nigel recognised the term. “It’s some kind of f.. disorder, isn’t it?” he asked. The tapping stopped momentarily. Adam looked annoyed. He started tapping his leg again as he tried to explain “My brain doesn’t work the same way as NT’s” he said. Nigel’s eyes never left him. Adam sighed again. “I have some problem with social skills, I need structure, routine, I do things the same way, I don’t like change. I can only eat a few selected things, I don’t understand when people say one thing and mean another” he stopped to sigh. During the time he spoke, Nigel had remembered why he recognised the term, and how. He nodded. “I’m familiar with it” he told Adam.

“So, when I fu- invited myself for a meal, you only expected me to fu- eat, and then leave, because I didn’t say anything about afterwards?” Nigel tried not to swear and to be precise in his question. Adam looked relieved and nodded. Nigel thought for a moment, “Is it ok if I fu- stay, I would like to see what you are doing with that fucking telescope?” he asked the other man. Adam beamed at him, there were no other word to describe the smile that spread over his face at the question.

Nigel got to see the stars, and he got a right lecture from Adam about what he was watching. He was mesmerised with both the stars and the man. When the man suddenly stood up and walked into the bathroom to start the shower Nigel felt confused. He remembered about the routines, and went to check on Adam. He found him in the bathroom, completely nude. “So, it’s shower time?” he asked, taking the naked man in. Enjoying the view. Adam looked up in surprise, as if he’d forgotten that Nigel was there. He shrugged and nodded as he stepped into the shower. Nigel did not want to leave. He wanted to join the man and spend all night enjoying the man. But even he realized it wasn’t time for that yet, and that he had no clue if Adam was into men, or even attracted to him.

Before he did something he’d regret he decided to leave. He thanked Adam for the company and said good night before he left. He heard Adam answer him from the shower something about tomorrow. It was hard to leave him there, and that wasn’t the only thing hard. His jeans felt really uncomfortable at the moment. He closed the door behind him in the hallway, and checked that it was locked before he went to his own apartment. He needed a cold shower. Really cold. He dressed again after the shower and went back to the club.

He had slept about 2 hours when he was woken by a knock on the door at 7.30 am. He was fully clothed on the sofa. He grumbled as the knocking continued. Realising it had to be Adam he climbed out of the uncomfortable furniture, and went to open the door. As he had guessed, Adam was standing outside his door, fully clothed, in jeans, and a blue   
Adam smiled “I wanted to invite you for breakfast” he said happily. “I have Bran flakes and milk” Nigel grumbled and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at the smiling man in front of him. He really wanted to spend the day with Adam, at the same time, he really needed the sleep. He looked up again. “I need to shower, and I really need to wake up” he said with a rough voice. Adam looked at him, “Ok” he said. Nigel tried to meet his eyes. It was an impossible task. He looked at Adam who just looked back at him with an empty stare. “Come in gorgeous” he said.  
Adam entered the flat, and went in to the kitchen. Nigel tried to make something concrete out of it. He told Adam to stay where he was. 

He walked to the bath room himself. He looked at himself in the mirror, and started the shower before he undressed. The mirror was fogged up, he drew his hand across the mirror and looked right into Adams eyes. He turned around and saw Adam standing in the door. Looking at him. He felt embarrassed since he could feel himself getting hard.

He closed his eyes. Adam didn’t have the same boundaries he had himself. Adam just stood there in the doorway, looking at him. Nigel didn’t really know what to do, so he went into the shower, out of Adam’s sight. As Adam disappeared out of his sight Nigel looked up into the water that splashed across his face. He tried to relax, and for his hard on to soften. He closed his eyes and felt the water drizzle over himself.

Suddenly he felt someone enter the room. He opened his eyes and saw Adam. He was in front of the mirror, looking into it. Nigel closed his eyes again, trying to will away his arousal. As he opened his eyes he saw that Adam had turned around and was looking at him. His eyes seemed to be focused on the apparent arousal Nigel knew his body was showing. He turned away and heard Adam leaving the bath room. He double checked if Adam was still there, he wasn’t, so he got out of the shower, found a towel, wrapped it around his waist before he brushed his teeth and walked towards his bed room. His breath caught as he found Adam in there standing in front of his bed room window. It was dark outside, Nigel wondered what he was looking at. He asked. “You have a nice view of the sky from here” Adam told him. He was curious. He went up to the window, standing beside Adam, checked where he was looking. They stood beside each other looking out Nigel’s bedroom window. 

They stood beside each other watching the morning sky through the bedroom window. It didn’t take long before Adam started telling Nigel about the sky, the stars and Nigel was in heaven. Adams voice was soothing and he made the subject interesting. Nigel watched where Adam pointed, even if it was daylight and they couldn’t see anything. He listened and he was interested in what he told him. It was new to him. He never been interested in the sky before. He took a couple of steps back and sat down on the side of his bed. Adam still stood at the window. Continued to tell him about stars and constellations. 

Nigel had no fucking clue what to do. He wanted the man, but he didn’t want the other man to do anything he didn’t want to do himself. And he didn’t really know what Adam wanted. It was strange. The signals Adam sent were very difficult to read. Nigel didn’t know how to interpret them. The disability he knew Adam lived with, made him unsure that he wanted him, he was aroused and still needy for the other man. 

He closed his eyes. As he opened them his eyes immediately met Adams. He starred into the blue pools. Got lost. He just wanted to get inside the other man’s pants. Wanted him in all ways possible. He looked down at his hands. He felt awful. Adam was probably oblivious and would never want him, the way Nigel wanted him. He swore in all languages he could, took a deep breath, rose and moved towards the drawers in his room for a pair of briefs. He found a pair and without looking. He started to put them on, and felt his towel slipping. He reached for it, but grabbed a hand instead. 

He looked down at his own hand, holding on to the other man’s fingers. Their eyes met. Locked. And suddenly Nigel knew that Adam wanted the same. Well. That was before Adam opened his mouth to speak. “I’m aroused” Adam said and looked at Nigel who nodded. “Fuck, I am too” he confessed. Adam perked up. “Oh” he said with a smile and started taking his clothes off. Nigel watched him as he undressed. Couldn’t tear his eyes from him. Apricating every inch of skin uncovered. On one level, he was really curious to how far Adam would take this. On another level, he didn’t care, he just wanted to fucking ravage the man. 

It took him about twenty seconds before he pounced on the now naked man. He was amazed at the response he got, and it was around half an hour before he found himself with a full condom on, he had used more swearwords coming than he even knew he knew of. Now splaying on his back beside Adam, totally spent. He reached down to get the condom off. Threw it towards the bin in the corner. Missing it with a mile. Half a smile on his face. He could hear Adam still panting. He looked at the man beside him. Splayed out on his back. Well, he looked closer. Adam was fucking sleeping. He’d fell asleep. 

Nigel used the very last of his energy and went into the bathroom and got a damp towel, to clean the other man. He cleaned him up and cared for him without waking him up. He sat down on the side of the bed and watched Adam for a while. He decided he needed to sleep. He lay down beside Adam and listened to the sound of his breaths. Falling asleep to the sound of Adams regular inhales, and exhales. 

When he woke up an hour later, he could feel himself spooning another body. He opened his eyes and saw Adams hair. He smiled at himself, at recognising the hair of someone. He admitted to himself that it could be the scent making him sure. He breathed in and nuzzled his nose into Adams nape. Enjoying the feeling of Adams body, he knew he was into deep. He could feel his heart and stomach flutter, and knew Adam would be the death of him. Love made him crazy, and he knew that the fluttering in his stomach was a certain sign of love.

By nine Adam woke up. He sat up and looked around with wild worried eyes. Nigel didn’t really know what to expect. He lay awake looking at the man waking up, and when Adam started to panic he was properly awake. Adam looked at him with surprise in his eyes. Nigel could see the distress pouring out of his body, but didn’t really know what to do. He could feel Adam’s hand tapping his thigh. He looked at him “breakfast?” he asked. Adam nodded. “Bran flakes and fucking milk” Nigel asked and Adam sighed in relief and nodded. 

They sat in Nigel’s kitchen. Adam having breakfast, eating his bran flakes, Nigel drinking coffee, trying to figure out what had happened. He knew he was in way too deep with the other man. But he had no clue as to what Adam felt, wanted or needed from him. It felt good seeing Adam eating his breakfast. He frowned. Adam’s face telling him nothing.

Adam was happy. He had gone to Nigel’s apartment to talk to and spend the day with him. It turned into a whole different kind of visit. He was a bit worried about have fallen asleep in Nigel’s bed and the start of the panic attack later when he woke up, in the same bed. Now he was a bit worried. He needed to keep to his schedule. And he had a plan for the day laid out. He looked over at Nigel “when do we start?” he asked. The other man looked at him with an unreadable glance in his eyes. To be honest, Adam couldn’t read that many emotions or feelings in faces, so unreadable was kind of normal. “With what?” Nigel couldn’t help asking. Adam looked closely at him. “With the schedule” he stated. 

Nigel couldn’t help smiling. “We have the rest of our fucking lives, so let’s get fucking to it” he said. Making sure Adam stayed happy, spending time with him was now a life mission. He knew he was obsessed, but he didn’t care. This would be ‘til death do us part. Even if the other man didn’t know it yet. Adam smiled happily at him.


End file.
